


It Doesn’t Change How I Feel

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would absolutely adore an asexual!Reader/Dean fic in literally any context or scenario. I don’t know why, but it just hit me hard today that it’s something I want to read badly, and if you’re willing to write it you’d make my life just that much brighter. :D AND Could you do a DeanxAsexual!reader where she comes out to him and they start dating and spend the whole day cuddling and kissing and stuff please and thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn’t Change How I Feel

Warnings: None, just fluff

Fic:

You sit on the sofa next to Dean, watching your favorite movie; well, trying to watch your favorite movie while Dean throws popcorn at you in an attempt to get your attention.

“What?” you finally ask as you pick up a handful of popcorn and toss it back at him.

“I just wanted to ask you something,” he says. You raise your eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. “Would you, maybe, I don’t know, wanna go on a date with me?” he asks.

“Um, sure,” you respond, “When did you want to take me out on this date?”

“Oh, I dunno, right now? We don’t have to go out, we can just turn movie night into date night,” he says, “That’s kind of why Sam isn’t here, I told him I wanted some alone time with you.”

“Dean!” you say laughing, “What if I had said no?”

“Is there any situation in which you would have?” he asks teasingly.

“Probably not, but still,” you respond. Dean smiles a crooked smile and drapes his arm around your shoulder. “Hey Dean,” you say quietly, “There’s something I should tell you before we go anywhere with this.”

“What is it?” he asks.

“I’m actually asexual,” you say, afraid that Dean might not take it well.

“Ok, cool,” Dean says.

“That’s it?” you ask, “‘Ok, cool?’”

“Yeah,” Dean says, “Why?”

“You know what that means right?” you ask.

“Just that you’re not sexually attracted to anyone, right?” he responds.

“Yeah, and you realize that includes you?” you ask. You didn’t want to discourage him, but you wanted to make sure he understood.

“I know,” Dean says, “But it doesn’t matter to me. You’re still you, and I like you. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Dean smiles at you and you can’t help but smile back. You lean in and kiss him on the cheek. “What was that for?” he asks.

“For being so understanding,” you say before you snuggle into his side. Dean laughs through his nose before tightening his arm around you. He kisses the top of your head before letting you go back to watching the movie. You spend the rest of the movie snuggled against Dean. Both of you make comments about the movie, making each other laugh.

“What movie next?” Dean asks when the credits start to roll.

“Could we maybe just cuddle?” you ask.

“Sure,” Dean says as he pulls you in closer to him. He grabs a blanket off the chair next to the sofa and spreads it over the two of you. You spend the rest of the night cuddling and talking. Everything with Dean was so simple. Your conversation flowed easily and he made you feel comfortable and safe. As time passes, the need for sleep finally washes over you. You try to hold it back, but a yawn escapes you.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Dean says, yawning himself. He holds out his hand and helps you up from the couch before leading you back to your room. “Good night,” he says.

“Good night,” you respond. You turn to open your door and step into your room.

“Hey Y/N,” Dean says, stopping you before you shut the door.

“Yeah?” you ask.

“I love you,” Dean says. He shuffles his feet and looks down at the ground; he actually seems nervous.

You reach out and cup his cheek, raising his gaze to meet yours. Slowly, you lean in and press your lips to his. “I love you too Dean,” you mumble, smiles crossing both your lips.


End file.
